The present invention relates to a spring clip for installation of a ventilator structure of the type that is normally disposed in the foundation of a dwelling or other type of building structure. Ventilators are normally spaced around the periphery of a building, dwelling structure, or the like to permit proper ventilation beneath the floor level of the building or structure. Ventilators are usually provided with one or more louvers or shutters which are movable between a closed position, that generally cuts off air flow through the ventilator, and an open position, which permits air flow from the outside to underneath the building or structure.
Normally, ventilators are placed within foundation openings designed specifically therefor, and are secured in place with mortar, pins, screws or the like. In new construction, openings for ventilators are usually provided in the foundation during construction of the foundation or underpinning of the structure. The openings are sized particularly for the ventilators to achieve a proper fit. In an existing structure where a ventilator is to be replaced due to age, damage, or for some other reason, it is desirable that the existing ventilator being capable of easy removal and that the replacement ventilator be capable of easy installation. It is also desirable that the ventilator opening in the foundation wall receive the ventilator with a good fit so that the interior of the foundation wall will be substantially closed to passage of insects, leaves, etc. around the ventilator structure.
A ventilator mounting spring clip constructed in accordance with the present invention is economical to manufacture, and allows easy installation and removal of a ventilator into a ventilator opening of a foundation wall without requiring modification to the wall bordering the ventilator opening. The need is eliminated for preparing the ventilator opening for receipt of conventional ventilator fastening devices such as screws, pins, bolts or the like as are used with a ventilator, exemplified by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,456. In like fashion, mortar or the like which is also conventionally employed would not be needed. The present invention thus affords an improved and economical means for the mounting of foundation ventilators.
No prior art is known to exist which teaches or suggests mounting clips according to the present invention, whether for manually operated or automatic ventilators.